


Things You Said I Was Never Meant to Hear

by ashyluka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyluka/pseuds/ashyluka
Summary: Basically Iwaizumi is sad and anxious about his feelings for Oikawa while he thinks Oikawa is asleep, but Oikawa is a little shit and is secretly awake to hear it all.This was a tumblr request and my first HQ ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, enjoy.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr.

The day Iwaizumi would admit his feelings deep down for his long time best friend, Oikawa, was never going to happen.

He would never admit it out loud if he didn’t have to. 

Oikawa irritated the fuck out of him, but at the same time, was very endearing with the way he was. 

They had been through everything together, and he could only hope it would continue. Even if it meant having to ONCE AGAIN, stop him from trying to beat up Kageyama whenever they ran into the member from their rival team. He knew he was only doing it because he was jealous of the other player, but god it got annoying at times to take care of him as if he was a child.

And yet, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Oikawa was currently in his bed, dead asleep, having had came over for yet another sleepover. They always did this when they had the chance. They would come to Iwaizumi’s house straight from practice, gorge themselves on food, play some video games...and then pass out.

But Iwaizumi could not sleep tonight. He was feeling incredibly anxious for whatever reason, and as usual, Oikawa was not awake to even distract him. Why is it that he always could fall asleep with the snap of two fingers, and Iwaizumi couldn’t? It was unfair.

Heaving a heavy sigh as he sat at the edge of bed near Oikawa, he glanced over the brunet. He was a beautiful man, even when he was fast asleep and his hair messier than usual, and it drove Iwaizumi crazy to even think this way about him.

Slowly, he reached out and gently trailed a hand across his milky white skin. “...Trashykawa, always falling asleep first. I didn’t even leave the room that long to brush my teeth and you’ve already fallen asleep. It’s so annoying…” His voice trailed off as he hesitantly pulled his hand away, turning to look away as he took a deep breath.

He hadn’t noticed, but Oikawa had twitched slightly and woke up startled at the voice, but continued to feign sleep. It wasn’t that hard for him to do, he already mastered faking many other feelings and things, this was no different. But the tone of Iwa-chan’s voice was different, sad even. It made Oikawa want to get up and hug him, but he didn’t act on that and chose to see what happened next.

Iwaizumi finally turned back around to face Oikawa’s seemingly ‘asleep’ form, and spoke once again. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot. I wish sometimes you weren’t so oblivious towards me. You notice everybody else and their attention paid to you, including Kageyama, but you never seem to notice a single damn thing I do for you, or even why I do it! And here I am, telling you when you’re oblivious again…I love you.” He sighed, hands balling at the blanket underneath him as he stared at Oikawa with an overwhelmingly sad expression before he continued, 

“This is the only time I’ll ever be able to tell you. Because you would just laugh it off and say ‘Oh, of course you do Iwa-chan, I’m awesome’.” He mocked, pressing his own hands to his face and batting his eyelashes.

Pulling his hands away from his face, he scowled as he once again took a glance at him. “...I wish I could tell you this though when you weren’t dead fucking asleep, but I guess beggars can’t be choosers.”

Getting up from the edge on the bed, he moved to the free spot next to Oikawa on the bed and curled up. He just wanted to fall asleep and forget everything he said, just like he was always forcing himself to forget regardless when it came to his feelings. It was easier that way.

It didn’t take him long before he finally drifted off to sleep, though he could have sworn in his sleep that he had felt Oikawa shift beside him and heard him say something in his ear along the lines of, _“You’re the idiot for thinking I never noticed...I love you too Iwa-chan.”_

But, it didn’t register as more than a dream to Iwaizumi.

However, there was a smug, knowing smirk now on his best friend’s face as he slotted himself against Iwaizumi’s back.

Oh, he had heard it all.


End file.
